What Comes with the First Snowfall
by BelindaH
Summary: After a threat of expulsion and some persuasion, Jack Frost agrees to join the "Guardian's of Childhood". Knowing that Jamie will finally be able to participate, he's determined to make this the best Christmas event Burgess has ever seen. But what he doesn't know is how the group he used to resent would change him and become the family that he never realize he wanted.


**It's been a while since I've written anything new for Fanfiction. I hope this makes for a good return. I love everything about this movie, the characters, the art, the animation, the actors, the story, and the music. One of the happiest days in my life was when I got the soundtrack. **

**I know that there are quite a few stories with the same general big-picture plot but I have a lot of new ideas for it. Give it a chance and I hope you like it.**

* * *

My alarm clock started dancing towards the edge of my bedside table trying to attract my attention. Its trip ended up taking a detour and crashing into the wooden floors quicker than expected. Oops. I turned over in the comforts of my warm bed. I may prefer cold weather, but I can't deny my love for being wrapped up in blankets when I sleep. The alarm clock was merely a suggestion to get up. I'm sure first hour teacher wouldn't miss me. There was no else one home to care if I showed up at the learning institution call Burgess High School. There was never anyone else home.

I decided that I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to spend more time in the first snowfall of the year after all. The sky had gifted our great town with nonstop falling white flakes since last night. First snowfall turned out to be the first one and a half feet of snow to stick.

Still half asleep, I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair until it looked decent enough. Meaning that as look as it didn't make up some weird shape it was fine. The white locks attracted enough attention as is. I put on some jeans and a blue hoodie. There was almost never a day that I didn't wear a blue hoodie since 90% of my tops were blue and 91% of those were hoodies.

The day when going barefoot in public would be accepted by society would be a good day. Never do I wear shoes at home. Or socks, I am _not_ a sock fan. They just get in the way of everything. You couldn't walk on flooring that wasn't carpet without the danger of slipping and falling. You can't sit cross legged without getting shoe indents. That is not for me.

I walked into the kitchen with a motive of eating breakfast only to realize how little food I had left. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and tried my best to fill it up with no longer crunchy cereal. Three different boxes ended up in the recycling bin by the time it neared the rim. I poured in some milk which only submerged half of the cereal in my bowl before the carton joined the cereal boxes. Surprisingly enough Cheerios, Fruit Loops, and Captain Crunch made a dynamic trio worthy of being recreated in the near future.

I flipped on the TV and searched the channels but morning television was a bore. Morning news anchors were a little too energetic for my tastes and infomercials got a little too intense with their persuasion techniques. I gave up and pressed the off button.

The clock on the microwave read 7:53, first hour would be starting in seven minutes. I could bet that 65% of the student body would be stuck in the snow anyways. I finished breakfast and grabbed my backpack. As long as my attendance was accounted for once during the school day I wouldn't have to deal with cops knocking on my front door. They haven't made the trek down the gravel road in a long time. I'm starting to think it's because of the generous donation of ten grand to the police station in last September. I heard they got a new coffee machine that makes coffee better than the local coffee shop that required people to wait out on the sidewalk every morning they went there. I'm not really a coffee person either.

My boots left deep footprints in the untouched snow. The falling flakes camouflaged in my hair as I made my way to the road though the tree lined driveway. It was a mile walk to find civilization, but I didn't mind it at all. I wasn't going to be able to catch the big yellow limo to school but I didn't mind time in the brisk winter air.

I made it out of the woods and found plowed roads. I guess if I'd put a bet on my estimate of tardy student's I would've lost. The school was a fifteen minute walk from here. The small town of Burgess had that going for it. Nothing was too far to walk to. But of course the majority of the residents preferred not to get the exercise. At least the town's grocery store supplied them with fresh, local produce and meat and the farmer's market did the same in the warmer months.

My hands reached down to form a ball out of the sticky stuff when I neared the window of my favorite 9th grade government teacher. A smirk started to form when I wound up and let the snowball cut the air. It exploded upon hitting the glass creating a commotion in the room. I ran before the boring man could see me. Let's be honest now, he was my only freshman government teacher and we got into arguments on a daily basis.

I strolled in though the back doors that were almost always unlocked. It's probably because by the time the janitor or any other staff with a key got there they wished that they hadn't made the long walk. The door just used as an emergency exit. The classrooms nearby just turned into gym storage. Burgess was a small town where nothing happened. Everyone had been in the same classes together for all 12 years of school. Almost everyone who lived here has lived here their entire life and will still be here for years to come. Everyone knew everyone, well everyone except the white haired boy who lived in the big house in the middle of the woods. They never bothered to remember he was a resident.

I threw my boots into my locker after exchanging them for sneakers and headed towards English class. Mrs. Warring didn't even notice when I came in fifteen minutes before class ended. I took my usual seat in the back of the room near the window. My blue eyes looked out of it longingly. Maybe I should've stayed home.

The old lady continued to lecture on about some analysis on this book I had read years prior. It was a boring book. I had been going through a classic literature phase for some strange reason. The most interesting thing in there was there words "_The End_". I zoned nearly all of it out and daydreamed about snowball fights and a possible new prank involving snowballs. There was an endless supply ammo and I intend to use that to my advantage.

Meanwhile the only two people who read the book in the class of 28 students answered every question thrown at the class, a girl with multicolored streaks in her blonde hair and an Australian guy. They were part of this extremely exclusive group of students, not that anyone was really interested in joining them. Along with two others who shared their love of spending their days to help out the children of Burgess, they organized festivals, egg hunts, and Christmas events. The funniest part about it is that they would say that the event was put on by the "Guardians of Childhood."

I don't get why the other people in class signed up for the advanced class if they don't do anything other than look up a summary on the internet. I guess they'd say the same for me. But in my defense, I have a 98.6% in that class.

The so far uneventful day went on until homeroom. For some reason with scheduling everyone we ended up with five people in Mr. Moon's homeroom. We don't even have similar last names like the other classes. I sat in the back corner with my hood over my head while the "Guardians" chatted feverously about their big Christmas event. I tried to ignore them in my quest for a nap but with one girl talking at the speed of light and an Aussie arguing with his even louder Russian-American friend, it wasn't an easy feat. The only one not talking in their group was Sandy, who barely talked except when called upon by teachers. Everyone knew what he said none the less.

"Jack," I heard my name being called. I lifted my head out of the comforting pillow of my math textbook. Mr. Moon then said, "Can I see you for a minute?"

I stood up and put my arms out. "Ta da!" I announced, "You have now seen me." I returned to the pose I had before Mr. Moon's request. He called me again with everlasting patience.

For three years he has been my advisor and he still has that calm voice whenever I defy him. Last week I glued all of his papers to his desk and he didn't care. I take that back he did he said, "Thank you Jack, now when my students walk past my desk the papers won't fly off." I also have him for last period world history this year and a month ago I pretended to sleep during the entire class period for a week. What did he do? He walked over after class ended and gently woke me up. His exact words were, "Jack, class is over you can go home now and continue your nap." Those are only a very small percentage of my attempts to break his composure. The score so far is highly unofficial because I swear that he should've been disqualified countless times. His score is well into the double digits, that's all I'll say. Maybe I shouldn't be causing him trouble, he did help me once upon a time, but it's just too tempting.

Avoiding his eyes, I stared at his desk instead. He had managed to get the glue all off. "As sad as I am to say this, your teachers have created a petition to expel you from this school," he started.

"That's very unlikely to happen."

The round faced man continued, "I am well aware of your family's charitable work, but that is something they do not see. All they do see is the trouble you cause and the your efforts in disrupting class. So I told them that you plan on putting all your creative ideas into Burgess's annual Christmas event."

I burst out laughing and attracted the attention of the event planners. It turns out that someone was listening into our private conversation. That someone happened to be the Tai Chi master E. Aster Bunnymund. Out of all the things to occupy your time with the 6'1" teenager chose to make interesting gestures and doodle in his notebook all the time. I gripped my stomach finding it more hilarious.

"Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about the children! All he does is cause trouble and mess with my egg hunts. He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

Aster was cut off by North, "Guardian." My eyebrows furrowed together in an astonished expression.

"Jack Frost is many things but not a Guardian!" Aster continued to voice his opinion of me.

"Come on Aster we have little more than a month left, we could use the help," Toothiana tried to reason with him. I found that I was being pushed back into the shadows like always. I was even the topic of discussion and they forgot that I was there. North nodded agreeing.

"What help breaking everything we work hard on? Letting it burn to ashes. We've done it before; we don't need this mess to clean up after!" Bunnymund exclaimed silencing the room. Ouch. In my defense the disaster before Easter wasn't my fault, I just happened to be walking home when it happened. And the way home just happened to be past their egg hunt storage room.

"Whoa, slow down Kangaroo. What make you think I want to be a 'Guardian' in the first place?" I filled the silence. Aster relaxed hearing my decline. I did my best and tried not to roll my eyes. "Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!"

_Shut up!_ I yelled in my head. Now I really rolled my eyes.

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do," Tooth tried, "all those children in this town look forward to these things every year."

"They believe in the Guardians. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we give them memories they'll remember even when they stop believing. We bring them happiness, fun, and a day filled with laughter and excitement," North explained his point.

"To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some house thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

"How is that not offense?" I was happy I wasn't facing them because then Bunny couldn't see that I was pissed when he said, "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

I turned around ready to shout that I knew a whole lot more about bringing joy to children than he did but Mr. Moon had told him something along the lines already. "Can you kids go out in the hall for a second? I want to talk to Jack, alone." Only Mr. Moon could get away with calling us kids.

They complied. North and Sandy were eager to get the kangaroo away. I was ready to go at it even if he was taller than me or spent more time lifting weights. "Jack, give them a chance. This could be a great opportunity to make some new friends. And think of Jamie, you could make this event the best thing ever," Mr. Moon tried to convince me to join them. He never brought up his great nephew or how I spend my free time. "He should be out just in time to go if everything goes as planned."

"I know," I sighed admitting he was right. Jamie would love it. I remember how he was when he saw the flyers for the big egg hunt in last spring. The sadness in his brown eyes when he was told he couldn't go only to see the event on the afternoon news. It broke his heart.

"And all the proceeds this year are going to the children's hospital," Mr. Moon added. My mind started racing with new ideas of how to make the event memorable to the little boy.

"Okay, I'll do it," I agreed trying not to let my excitement show. I was determined to make this the best event to ever take place in Burgess. The children's hospital would be so happy too. I had so many ideas on how to give the kids at the hospital a great holiday present. I could imagine the look on their faces when they'd see what we did. But I was getting ahead of myself, again.

"Yes," Tooth came running in. She embraced me in a hug. Her purple eyes lit up in excitement when she said, "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

I took a step back confused. "Welcome to the team Jack," North clapped me on the back. I quickly tried to balance myself. I do hope they didn't hear our conversation.

* * *

**What did you think? I'll try to update in the near future.**

**Until Next time, Belinda**


End file.
